


I Love Every Part of You

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Gavin Reed, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, just assume he’s chubby in my fics, unless I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 16: body worship ]“I love everything about you, Gavin Reed. Your imperfections are just the visible parts of your struggles and triumphs in life.”





	I Love Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet this time. Gotta have some fluffy reed900 :3

Nines kisses down Gavin’s body, starting with the scar in his nose and ending at the one at his leg.

He’s shown appreciation for these imperfections before, but it’s the first time he’s done anything like _this._

Gavin isn’t sure he’ll ever understand Nines’ strange fascination with his body.

It isn’t the usual signs of attractiveness that Nines enjoys, but the ugly things - things Gavin tries to ignore every time he looks at himself. 

It’s the scars littering Gavin’s body, cuts and gunshot wounds and stupid fucking accidents.

It’s the chubbiness he can’t seem get rid of.

It’s the little moles and imperfections scattered across him.

Gavin feels a blush forming on his face as Nines looks up at him with adoration.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just- I don’t get it. What’s with this weird interest of yours?”

Nines’ brow furrows, his LED flickering for a moment.

“I love everything about you, Gavin Reed. Your imperfections are just the visible parts of your struggles and triumphs in life.”

Gavin can’t find a proper response to that. He tries to find the right words to say, but he comes up with nothing.

“When you said ‘would you like to have sex,’ I was expecting something a lot different.”

“Sorry if this is too much for you, or it’s too soon-“

“No! It’s, uh, it’s a lot. But. I love you too.”

The android smiles softly, and leans down to kiss Gavin.

“We are still gonna have sex though, right?”

Nines laughs, and it’s the most adorable thing Gavin will ever hear.

“This was a part of the sex, Gavin. Can’t I appreciate you and fuck you?”

Their lips meet again, the soft kiss turning into something hotter and messier. Nines’ hands settle on his hips, his tongue sliding against Gavin’s.

Gavin palms the front of Nines’ pants, feeling his already hardening dick.

Nines pulls back slightly.

“I want to go slow. I want to show you how much I love you.”

The words make Gavin squirm slightly. The outright genuineness Nines says it with makes him feel strange.

“You- you don’t gotta do anything like that. It’s fine, Nines.”

“No, it isn’t. I know you have trouble accepting affection, but I truly do want to show you my appreciation. May I?”

After a moment, Gavin nods, watching as Nines moves lower. His hands reach for the waistband of Gavin’s boxers.

He pulls them down to Gavin’s thighs, the man’s erection springing free.

Nines’ mouth closes around his cock, and Gavin moans.

“You’re _really_  fucking good at this appreciatin’ thing.”


End file.
